Trophy/Coverage
In Breaking The Ice, Trophy first appears saying he will cream the other contestants, and win the million dollars, which shows off how competitive he is. After Knife says his fists can break the ice like butter, Trophy insults him by saying his pillow arms can't break anything. When Tissues sneezes on him, Trophy says angrily, "Gross, man!" When the characters get on the ice, and MePhone4 says that kicking, shoving, and horseplay is allowed, Trophy states that horseplay is his middle name. Tissues replies by saying "that's an odd middle name", while Trophy glares at him. Later in the contest, Tissues asks Trophy if they could be in an alliance. He replies saying Tissues should die, and kicks him competitively into the water. Trophy says he would rather be with 'Mr Sharp Guy' (Knife), with him saying he's not interested, because they're different. Trophy says they're both jocks, but Knife says Trophy's a jock, and he's a jerk, which are different. Knife then pushes Trophy off, interrupting his sentence. He gets chosen onto the Grand Slams. In the dodge-ball contest, he tells his team to give all the dodge-balls to him. Cheesy makes a bad joke, which causes Trophy to get irritated, and throwing a dodge-ball at him, while calling him a cheesy twerp. Knife then gets Trophy out by throwing a dodgeball at him. In Marsh on Mars, Trophy is first seen looking at his team's rocket (which is in the air); he comments that they are going slow. Baseball, who is next to him, tries to interrupt him. However, Trophy makes Baseball walk off by calling him a nerd. He goes to look for Knife, who he calls "the only cool person around here". While searching for him, Trophy finds Knife talking to his Dora Doll, and takes his picture. Knife begs Trophy not to show anyone the photo, and Trophy agrees, as long as Knife remains his slave for the rest of the competition. His last appearance was when he was listening to Fan's short speech, calling him pathetic. In Tri Your Best, (before the Bright Lights' Second Elimination) he forces Knife to make him another milkshake, for he dropped his earlier one. After Knife asks if he wanted chocolate or vanilla, Trophy screams that he wanted banana blast, and smashes the glass on him. During the challenge, when asked by Nickel if he wanted to compete, he responded by saying he didn't feel like it. Instead, he forced Knife to go. At the end of the challenge, Trophy says that he can't believe what the blackmailing has caused. Knife thinks he means him breaking his leg, but he actually means Knife losing the challenge for them. In Cooking for the Grater Good, he was seen laying on a lounge chair as Knife fanned him with Fan. After Knife refused to do any more work for him, he shows the picture to everyone. Although everyone laughed at the photo at first, Baseball's speech convinces them not to laugh. Trophy, shocked about how nobody cares anymore, is confronted by Knife, but tells him to jump off a bridge. At the elimination, Trophy did not get a Poison Ivy Burger, and was eliminated at a record (at the time) high of 1945 votes. Out of anger, Trophy crushes Box, slightly angering Suitcase. Knife decides he's had enough, and kicks him into the Rejection Portal. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Trophy appears on MePhone4's MeLife recovery app. In Everything's A-OJ, when Pepper opens up the "DO NOT ENTER" door, Trophy jumps out and punches her, knocking her down. He tells her that he had been constantly sneezed on by Tissues, and slams her on the ground before OJ intervenes. At the end of the episode, he, along with the other eliminated contestants, are promised a room each in Hotel OJ. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 2